


Sleep

by cosmiceleste



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, first fic, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:51:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiceleste/pseuds/cosmiceleste
Summary: 1.





	

The helm of Victor's sweater had riden up over Yuuri's stomach in his sleep.  
His soft snores ghosted over Victor's neck and shoulders, causing Victor to gain a faint smile as they rested.

Neither were awake.

The frigid air outside of Viktor's apartment created mist upon the windows, a small art piece, crafted by the passing wind. 

What little moonlight that shone through the clouds that dusted the sky found its way though the very same window and illuminated the couple. 

Viktor's arm laid underneath Yuuri's head, his hand curling up into Yuuri's hair and brushing over his neck. The now longer hairs had tangled themselves onto Viktor's fingers, twirling and bending to match his hand.

As they dreamed, quiet and gentle, of hopes and desires, and the occasional nightmare, they did not have permanent fear of what the future held for them.  
Yuuri's anxiety and doubt of having Viktor as his coach, and his own personal failures did not plague him in the arms of Viktor, nor did the concern of what would follow during his absent year, that Viktor had left his career as a skater to pursue a drunken man of whom had caught his affections rattle Viktor as he held Yuuri. 

Of course, these thoughts did not leave, by being in the mere presence of each other.  
They were still human, and they still feared,  
But tonight, 

As two bundles of limbs and souls surrounded each other, 

Two arms held on to each other, 

And did

not 

let

go.

.

 

.

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> 1.


End file.
